


Colors

by CheezPretzel



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Multi, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPretzel/pseuds/CheezPretzel
Summary: In a world where no one can see colors until they've met their soulmates, six different Ninjago characters discover the colors blue, brown, green, gold, black, and gray. AU… ish (Jaya, Pixane, Kailor, Coliel, Llorumi… sort of)
Relationships: Cole/Seliel (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Harumi, Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, real quick. I didn't actually have any plans to right these, they just started popping into my head during school, so they exist now. Daily updates (I hope.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.

**Everything Is Blue**

Nya lives in a world where she has never seen colors. Not white. Not black. Not blue or green or red or orange. The world that she lives in is only muted shades of gray, from what one could consider nearly white to a grey so dark Batman would be proud.

And then she meets Jay.

She almost collapses when their eyes first meet, because his eyes, ( _his eyes!_ ) are the most beautiful color she has ever seen. From Color Studies in First Grade, she knows that this color is called _blue_. It is the most beautiful color Nya has ever seen.

Slowly, the rest of the world begins to fade into color, but Nya can't admire it. All she wants to do is keep watching Jay's blue, blue, blue eyes as they tell her secrets and jokes and hide an oddly tortured pain behind them.

She wants to reach out and hold that color in her hands, she wants it to spread to herself, to color her soul so that it matches his, and yet she can't.

Jay smiles at her, and the whole world fits together most satisfyingly. Forget the Fire Temple. Forget the Golden Weapons. All that matters is the shade of Jay's eyes.

He opens his mouth to speak but ends up weakly rasping some unintelligible words instead.

Fortunately, one of the other Ninja (Zane, was it?) speaks up for him. "He cannot talk, but wants to know if you like blue?"

Nya looks back at the shade of Jay's eyes and smiles. "It's my favorite color."


	2. 0, 255, 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, PIXANE. Next up: Kailor.

**0, 255, 0**

Zane did not think he needed colors. His life was fine without them. Shades of silver swathed his world. He had his brothers, his falcon, basically a family of his own.

Sometimes a crushing realization that he was the only one of his kind would sneak in and grab whatever passed as his heart, crushing it.

Being with the Ninja was okay in its own way. It felt good to have brothers and a sister. But a part of Zane, even though he hated that part of him, still longed for colors.

And then there was PIXAL.

Her eyes were never 'green' to him. 'Green' was an undignified name for such a beautiful color, for a color that needed to be held and savored. 'Green' could be the color of Lloyd's _Gi_ , but PIXAL's eyes were not 'Green'. They were a beautiful shade of 0, 255, 0. That was a much more dignified name for such a dignified color.

He loved the color of PIXAL's eyes so much, it was the last color that he ever saw before his own powers consumed him and he was destroyed in the blizzard that he had created to protect his brothers.

And then he was waking up in a prison cell, and PIXAL's voice from the other side of such a thin wall, the only thing separating them, called out to him, saving him. His vision was oddly tinted grey, and he didn't understand why but felt that it has something to do with PIXAL, which worried him greatly.

But when he finally managed to get to her, he found her taken apart no, -scrapped- in her cell. He gazed at the monitor that displayed her image to him, and she spoke to him in a strong yet quavering voice, that he must go on to defeat Chen and save the world.

There's no way he's just going to leave her to die. He has to take her with him, not just to keep her safe, but, so he can keep this beautifully colorful world that he just discovered.

It is terribly selfish of him, but he cannot risk losing her.

Over time, she appears sad. Sad to be confined to _his_ body. ( _Our_ body, he reminds her, though she is not convinced by this.)

But then she returns to him in her own new body, and he realizes that she is happy in this new form, and so he is happy as well, gazing into those 0, 255, 0 eyes.

Colors are something Zane thought he'd never need, but the moment PIXAL gave them to him, there was no way he'd ever let go of them again.

Never again.


	3. Fiery Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Kailor chapter has arrived!

Skylor doesn't believe in soulmates.

She believes in mates, of course. On the island, her father assigns a male to a female and weds them using sacred Anacondrai Vows. Her father reads medical and genetic records and decides which male and female will produce the most healthy offspring.

Love is a forgien concept to her.

To Skylor, the greatest form of love is using someone to get what you want. That's what her father does after all, and her father loves her (right?).

Cold night air brushes against her skin as Skylor gets in line for the ferry. She and Clouse temporarily make eye contact, and he narrows his eyes at her. She knows of her mission. To fail would spell disaster, both for her father's plans and for her personal safety. Skylor won't fail. She can't fail. She is loyal to her father. Loyal to the Risen Anacondrai.

A commotion from the back of the line catches her ears and she turns around to see what's going on. Only for a moment, she makes eye contact with someone at the back of the line and she almost cries out in surprise.

Color.

A thing she had been told about, but never experienced before. Embarrassed, she turns back to the line and steps across onto the ferry as the world fades into color. It started with those eyes, a soft amber-gold color, warm and fierce, like a fire.

Fire, she realizes, must be his Element. They are all masters here, and he must be the legendary Fire Master who fought alongside the Golden Master in the battle for Ninjago City.

She glances around, albeit a little nervously, and when she turns around, her eyes meet him and they examine each other. He has dark hair, spiked in a sort of I-could-brush-it-but-I'm-too-handsome-to-care sort of way, but Skylor doesn't mind, as this accents his lightly tanned skin, with barely visible freckles sprinkling his cheeks. His build is strong and powerful, and she silently notes how his muscles ripple when he moves.

Her father will be furious.

At the moment, however, her father ceases to exist in her mind, all of her energy focused on the Fire Master across the boat. Even when she turns away from him, she runs his image over and over in her mind, examining him from every angle.

Heavy footsteps to her right, and another man, older than her approaches. She quickly stores the image of the Fire Master in the back of her mind in order to focus on the task at hand.

After all, her father's plans must succeed at all costs- handsome Fire Masters or not.

A part of Skylor, however, still longs to be closer to that Fire Master, to talk to him and get to know him. She wanted to know _everything_ about him- his favorite color, his family, his favorite food (Her mother once told her that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach), and maybe what kind of girls he's interested in.

Not now, of course. She needs to focus. Focus. Focus on her mission, focus on the fighting.

And, maybe, save a little focus for her soulmate.


	4. Chocolate is my favorite flavor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't really like how the end of this turned out... you'll have to let me know how I did. Next up: Some very angsty Llorumi.

At first, Seliel's eyes didn't spark color in Cole's vision.

 _Nya is my soulmate._ He reminded himself quietly. _The machine said so. She's my Perfect Match, which means we_ have _to be soulmates._

Perfect Matches were artificial. Created by Cyrus Borg to help one find their ideal partner, they were a fun schoolgirl's toy, but they could not control Destiny. Soulmates, on the other hand, were incredibly complex, with very little information on them. Some believed that a Soulmate was predetermined, others speculated that it had to do with ideal mates and chemical imbalances.

Whatever the reason, Nya was not Cole's soulmate.

Seliel was.

Although he didn't realize it at first, Cole later learned that Seliel had seen color that night when they first met.

How he learned that was at the front counter of his favorite bakery in New Ninjago City. After Zane's death, Cole had tried to eat away his problems, sometimes buying and eating a whole cake in just one day. It was unhealthy, yes, but it worked… sort of.

Eating kept his hands and mind busy.

"Cole?" A surprised voice called behind him.

Cole turned and came face-to-face with the prettiest hazel eyes he had ever seen. Then, in a blind rush, his entire world was full of color and life and amazement.

Blushing, Cole realized that Seliel was still standing there waiting for him to respond. "Oh. Um. Hi, Seliel. What are you doing all the way from Nom?"

Seliel smiled, and a faint smile graced her lips. "Just visiting some old friends. What about you?"

"I'm… uh…" He trailed off. _Grieving the loss of a teammate. In hell. Help me._ "Just visiting as well, I guess."

"You want to talk over cake?" Seliel asked.

"Y-yeah," Cole stammered in response. "Do you um… want chocolate, or… um…"

Seliel smiled up at him, her eyes filled with more color than the rest of the world which amazed even Cole. "Chocolate is my favorite flavor."


	5. Jaded Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Jaya... again (It's gonna be from Jay's perspective this time.)

_Is this even possible?_ Lloyd thought to himself as Harumi laughed. Was it possible? He didn't know. Backing away from the crazy princess, Lloyd thought back to the moment he had first seen Harumi.

She was eye-catching, yes, but it was her _eyes_ that caught his attention. They were… _green_. And not a ridiculous shade of lime, either, no. Harumi's eyes were pools of shimmering emeralds. They were beautiful. Gorgeous. Calm, peaceful, and yet full of the entire world.

Lloyd couldn't stop watching them.

His word had slowly faded into color. A while back, Kai had explained Soulmates to Lloyd after the _Tournament Of Elements_ incident. Of course, it had been Kai, and not any of the other Ninja, considering Kai was the one that Lloyd went to with all of his concerns. It was Kai who had explained the concept of color, of really _seeing_.

Harumi had given Lloyd colors. He had assumed he had given her the same thing. That Harumi saw color as well. That both of them were meant for each other.

And it was all a lie.

"I never saw color!" Harumi snarled at Lloyd as he gripped the sandpapery side of the Mask Of Hatred to his chest. "Not from _you_!"

 _From me._ Lloyd thought in horror, taking another step back. _Because it's my fault. All of it. It's my fault that Rumi's parents are dead. It's my fault. I released the Serpentine. I called the Devourer. I did this._

"I'm sorry," He called back to Harumi, who sneered at him.

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ " Harumi half-shouted. "You did this to me! Did you _really_ think that I'd ever see color with someone like _you_?!"

"Then answer me this," Lloyd tried to keep his misery out of his voice. "If you never saw color, how did I?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Harumi laughed. "Destiny chooses two people who would be ideal physical partners. It has nothing to do with how we _feel_. It's nothing more than a PRIMAL INSTINCT!"

 _She's lying._ Lloyd tried to tell himself, but the beautiful colors of his world were already beginning to waver. He took another step back as Harumi stepped closer to him.

"I _hate_ you," She snapped. "I've always hated you. It would be the torture that only destiny could bestow if I saw color from the boy who killed my parents."

Lloyd stared down at the Mask, then up at Harumi's eyes. She lunged towards him and grabbed the Mask.

He let go automatically, numbness spreading from his heart to the rest of his body. For only a few moments, Lloyd and Harumi's eyes met, and Lloyd gasped in surprise.

Harumi's eyes were no longer their intelligent shade of emerald.

They were ashen gray.

* * *

Harumi had lied.

Lying was easy. It was familiar. Keeping secrets spiked an excited thrill through her chest. Keeping secrets allowed her to have something of her own. Something that no one else could take from her.

But _this_. _This_ was a secret that was going to be a challenge to keep.

Color.

Greens and reds, blues and whites. All were beautiful and amazing and perfect and Harumi couldn't ignore it easily. Not when everything was so pretty and beautiful and amazing.

All thanks to Lloyd.

 _No,_ She told herself. _No. No. NO NO NO! I_ refuse _to see color! Argh, STOP!_

She shook her head multiple times, trying to rid her eyes of her color vision, then looked back at the Green Ninja. Lloyd. The boy who had given her this.

Something all of her own, that she didn't have to show anyone or share with anyone. It was just like her lies. All hers.

Harumi hated it.

She couldn't let them know. Not now. Not when they were so close. She didn't need incredibly complicated feelings distracting her from her mission.

Harumi forced herself to relax, then ran through her thoughts. _What I know: The Oni Masks will resurrect Lord Garmadon. Mr. E, Ultra Violet, and Killow are all on my side. The bombs will go off tomorrow evening._

 _And I_ hate _Lloyd Garmadon._


	6. Everything is Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You may have noticed that the name of the first chapter, 'Everything is Blue' is a line from Halsey's Colors, so I thought it would be fitting that the title of the last is also a line from the same song. Anyway, this is the last chapter, and I really enjoyed writing this, so if you liked it, let me know!

"I never wanted to be part of your boy's club anyway," Nya smiled bitterly as she caressed Jay's cheek. Her image flickered violently, the soft tan of her skin appearing ashen gray. Jay was trembling as he hugged her weakened form against his chest.

The venom hit her too. He had tried his hardest. Tried to save her, tried to protect her. He had fought an evil djinn and built a new team and battled just to save Nya.

And now she was dying in his arms.

"No, Nya," He whimpered softly. "Don't say that."

_It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. Everything will be fine. It'll all be fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine._

His anxiety was acting up again. Everything was not fine.

Nya looked up at Jay with eyes that had already moved on. "Guess it's true. The greatest love stories do always end in tragedy."

 _No. No. Nononononononono._ Jay wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to mutilate his heart so this sinking feeling of loss that had arisen in his chest would be gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Gone like Lloyd's youth.

Gone like PIXAL.

Gone like…

Nya.

Nya went limp in Jay's arms, a soft sigh escaping her lips as her head fell backward to rest on his shoulder softly. Her eyes rolled back and closed.

And all color left Jay's world.

He stared down at his love. His dead love. Her skin was ashen and her hair was slate. She was no longer his source of color and life.

 _So this is what happens when your Soulmate dies,_ Jay thought bitterly as color drained from the rest of the world. Nya was gone. She was gone. She was dead and cold and never coming back.

Jay suppressed a sob, tears dripping from his eyes and onto Nya's forehead. She was gone. It was over. It was really over. There would be no more stolen moments on the bounty, no more kisses or hugs or Nya's gentle comfort. His anxiety would reign unbridled, his heart would fall from its place. Jay couldn't do it anymore.

"I… I wish that you…" He started. "..had taken my hand and that no one had ever found that Teapot in the first place."

Nadakhan gasped and dropped his sword. "Your wish… is yours to keep."

And it was.


End file.
